More than Meets the Eye
by ShiTiger
Summary: Katz will soon discover that there is more to the cowardly pink dog than anyone ever expected. It all begins when the elderly couple die in a tragic crash, leaving the pup on his own. Or, perhaps, not quite so alone. (Katz/Courage, Courage/Cajun Fox, Courage/Katz/Cajun Fox... suggestive, not graphic. Mpreg warning).
1. Precious

This was not what the businessman had expected to find once the news had reached his ears that the elderly couple had perished in a freak car crash, leaving everything to the pink pup. He'd expected to discover a sniveling wretch of a dog awaiting death with open arms – not this.

"And what is this?" Katz examined the hissing bundle of tri-colored fur that was standing between him and the annoying mutt. Leaning down, he grabbed the tiny creature by the nape with one hand, letting it dangle inches away from his nose.

"Don't hurt him," Courage whined, struggling to get to his feet despite numerous feline-inflicted injuries.

"Why would I harm one of my own, dear boy? And, for that matter, why is there a kitten in your house?" Katz demanded, fighting the urge to extend his claws. The little one squirmed, making a valiant effort to escape his clutches. As for the mutt, he merely whimpered in response, all the while favoring his right leg.

"If you won't talk, then I'll let my pets drain you dry," the businessman threatened, kicking the dog's skinny legs out from under his pudgy pink belly. Courage tumbled to the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Stop hurting my mommy!" the kitten yelled, catching the elder feline's complete attention.

"Your mommy? You think this mutt gave birth to you?" Katz's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Mommy adopted-ded me!" the kitten insisted.

"He's a dog. You're a cat. He can't possibly know how to raise a kitten," the older feline argued.

"Mommy's nice. You're just a big meanie!"

Katz snarled under his breath as he hefted the dog under his other arm and stormed up the basement steps. It seemed that his elaborately planned revenge was to be put on hold – at least until the kitten was old enough to be separated from his… mommy.

* * *

Note: Short start, but more on our new family next chapter. Precious is a rare male calico kitten.


	2. Ladies

_Summary: Kitty and Bunny drop by to see Courage, but are surprised when Katz answers the door._

* * *

"And why, dear brother, are you answering the door to this humble little household?" Kitty's golden eyes sharpened up on the feline silhouetted in the doorway of the farmhouse.

"I have been living here for a month, Kitty. What are you doing here?" Katz eyed the women on the porch with mild interest.

"We were passing through and decided to visit Courage. He's the reason we're together today," Bunny commented, entwining her fingers with Kitty's. She ignored the look of utter disbelief on her future brother-in-law's face.

As if sensing the tension in the conversation, a miniature patch-colored head poked around the male cat's leg, peering up at the women curiously. "You came to visit Courage?"

"We sure did. And what's your name, cutie?" Kitty asked, bending down to get a good look at the kitten.

"I'm Precious, and I'm four months old."

Katz twisted his gaze away from the tri-colored child. Why the old woman had decided to give the tomcat such a feminine name was beyond his understanding. An all-too-familiar whine drew his attention to the pink canine strolling around the side of the house with a basket of eggs.

"Mommy! The kitten waved madly at the dog, before shouting, "There are pretty ladies here to see you!"

* * *

"You are such a good boy, Courage," Kitty insisted, sipping her tea delicately. "Not many dogs would rescue a cat, you know."

Courage just laughed, rubbing the back of his neck modestly. "The things I do for love." Moments later, the canine returned to the kitchen to refill the tea pot.

With Bunny playing a game with Precious on the carpet, Kitty turned her topaz gaze on her brother who appeared to be relaxing in the old man's arm chair. It was a clever façade she easily saw through. His eyes were on the kitten, though they'd flickered briefly to Courage when he'd left the room.

"You seem to have settled into the family, brother," Kitty purred, leaning closer in the rocking chair to avoid being overheard by the pair playing nearby.

Katz straightened the collar of his white buttoned shirt, before his gaze shifted to meet hers. "Whatever are you implying, my dear sister? I am only staying here until the kit is old enough to leave home."

"Is that so?"

Bunny interrupted their conversation with a light, "Kitty, it's getting rather late. We should probably go find a motel to spend the night."

"Hotel? No, no, no. Sleep here."

All eyes turned to the smiling dog in the doorway. Katz grumbled under his breath, but didn't disagree.

* * *

After Courage invited the girls to spend the night, Katz reluctantly found himself sharing a room with both the mutt and the kitten. Precious hopped onto the black silken sheets, replaced by the businessman when he first moved in, without delay, purring at their luxurious softness.

Katz slipped past the mutt who stood, frozen as a statue, in the doorway.

"Come on up, mummy!" Precious called, humming a cheery tune.

The elder cat unbuttoned his ivory shirt, draping it over a nearby chair. Katz's golden gaze fell upon the nervous form of his greatest adversary. He was tempted, oh so very tempted, to order the dog to sleep downstairs, but the kitten would undoubtedly make a fuss – and he did want to get a decent amount of sleep that night.

"Get up here, pup," Katz ordered, prompting the canine into motion. Scrambling across the room, Courage slipped onto the bed, making sure to keep the delighted kitten between them. The pair cuddled close together, leaving the crimson-furred feline to slip under the sheets and turn his back to them. After all, it wasn't like they were a real family.

* * *

Giggling voices broke through Katz's dreams, easily dragging him from the most pleasant sleep he'd had in years. A warm form curled against his chest, breathing heavily against his fur. Eyeing the way his arm had instinctively wrapped around the pup, the feline turned his narrowed gaze to the doorway. A hiss reverberated up his throat at the sight of Bunny giggling with Precious, while Kitty cradled a camera in her hand.

"Good morning, brother. We'll just go make breakfast and leave you two to sleep a bit longer," the she-cat announced, sliding the door closed before Katz could retaliate.

Courage shuffled closer in his sleep, his large black nose pressing against red fur. Katz quickly pushed the dog away, getting to his feet as the pup blinked sleepily at him from the bed. Not bothering with his dress shirt, the feline stalked out of the room, leaving the mutt to follow at his own pace.

* * *

_Note: Another short chapter. This fic seemed to be writing itself into short moments, rather than a proper story. Guess I just have my mind on other fandoms. Check out the Mystery Skulls: Ghost animated video if you haven't yet. It's freakin' amazing!_


	3. Mommies and Daddies

"I want my own room," Precious announced, looking up from his meal. His father made a non-committal sound behind his newspaper, reaching for his tea with a single red-furred hand. The kitten glanced at his mother who was busy cooking pork chops on the stove. Neither seemed to be paying attention to his words.

"I said," Precious tried again, giving a little feline-whine that was guaranteed to get his father's attention. Sure enough, the businessman lowered his paper to give him a steady stare. Even Courage hopped down from the stool, holding the pan in one over-gloved paw. Worried eyes darted between the two cats, but Precious wasn't going to be deterred.

"I want my own room. In the attic, I mean," the kitten was quick to amend.

"That seems reasonable," Katz agreed calmly, blowing lightly on his tea. "The mutt will simply have to sleep in the den."

"Daaaad, why can't mommy sleep with you?"

Katz choked on his tea, causing Courage to give a worried whimper. Precious just kept talking, as he knew this would be the only chance he had to change his father's stubborn mind. "The bed's big enough, and Auntie Kitty said that parents normally sleep together, so…"

"Stop!" Katz ordered, holding out one hand as if to physically block out the kitten's words. Setting the newspaper on the table, the elder feline massaged between his eyes as a headache began to build. "I am not your father, and we are not a family," Katz finally spit out.

Precious felt his heart rise into his throat, his ears drooping at the declaration. Moments later, the kitten felt a fierce stubbornness well up inside of him, enough to push through the pain of the other feline's words. Precious pushed himself to his feet on the chair, glaring directly into the golden eyes of the elder feline. Even as tears began to trickle down his cheeks, the kitten found himself yelling, "Then why don't you just leave? Mom and I were doing fine without you!"

* * *

The sight of Precious' furious, wet eyes stopped Katz mid-thought. A memory sprang, unbidden, to his mind.

_"I hate dogs!" Kitty had hissed, angry tears leaving streaks down her copper cheeks. _

Once Katz snapped back to reality, the feline realized that the younger cat had already fled the room. Footsteps echoed up the stairs, and yes, Katz winced, that was the sound of the attic door slamming shut.

Courage was halfway across the kitchen when the businessman stopped him with a sharp, "No! Leave him be."

The pink pup groaned, but obeyed. After refrigerating the kitten's half-eaten dinner, the dog proceeded to take his regular seat to Katz's right. It was the perfect spot for him to gaze out the window. And, even if it was the coward's way out, it was easier than sitting in the chair directly across from the villain. He might have come to accept Katz as family, but the spider-obsessed feline still scared him. At least with Precious around, it was like having Muriel and Eustace with him… even if Courage HAD taken on Muriel's roll in the household.

The silence stretched between the cat and dog, neither saying a word to the other until Courage was preparing himself for an uncomfortable night of sleeping on the living room rug.

"Come on, mutt. You can sleep in the bedroom tonight. On the floor," Katz stated firmly, heading up the stairs without turning around to see if the dog was following him.

* * *

Without Precious in the room, Courage couldn't bring himself to even attempt to sleep on the bed. Instead, he reluctantly pulled Eustace's favorite blanket out of the closet to curl up on. His mind filled with thoughts of the old man's ghost who was sure to haunt him for this travesty, until, at last, he fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Bonus x2

**Bonus Short 1**

The dog was whimpering in his sleep again. Katz stared at the ceiling, attempting to ignore the miserable mutt curled in a heap in the corner of the room. Inwardly he cursed the old woman and her arrogant husband for dying without making sure the pup and the kitten had a proper guardian. The boy clearly couldn't take care of himself, much less a child.

"Enough of this," the feline growled, throwing back the covers. Getting to his feet, Katz stalked across the room and loomed over the dog. A single snap of his fingers had the ironically-named canine leaping to his feet, terrified eyes scanning the room for spiders, no doubt. "I didn't decide to live here just to kill you in your sleep," Katz snarled, watching the mutt cower beneath his glare. With an annoyed huff, the cat grabbed Courage and carried him back to the bed.

Setting the dog next to him, the feline crawled back under the covers. One crimson paw came to rest on the mutt's back, golden eyes focused on him intently. "Go to sleep. There is nothing that can harm you here."

"But-but…" Courage stammered, his body visibly trembling under the villain's paw.

"Sleep. There is no sport in ending your life so easily," Katz promised, waiting for the dog to settle down before closing his own eyes. Perhaps he could be lenient in allowing the dog to sleep on the bed with him in the future. As long as he allowed the feline to sleep through the night, that is.

* * *

**Bonus Short 2**

Precious hummed to himself as he slipped down the hallway, returning to his room in the attic. Crossing the creaky wooden floor, the kitten plopped himself down in front of the computer and typed:

MOMMY AND DADDY ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER

The computer chimed in his own two cents. "Really now? You should make them breakfast then. They're probably quite tired after making up last night."

Completely missing the suggestive innuendo, the kitten left the room to do just that.

* * *

_Note: It gets better, I promise. I really had a lot of fun writing the Cajun x Courage (Cajun x Katz… sort of) chapter, but we have to meet the ghosts first._


	5. Ghosts

_Summary: Another month goes by, and Katz has grown used to taming Courage's night terrors. Enough to feel comfortable having him in his lap, anyway. _

* * *

The blue moon was shining brightly down on the old farmhouse when it happened. It shouldn't have surprised him, given Nowhere's history of strange and supernatural events.

"Muriel! There's a filthy cat in my chair!"

"Eustace, don't be rude. It's not like you need it anymore."

"A man's chair is his throne. It should have been buried with me – along with mah truck."

"Eustace…"

Katz cracked open a single golden eye, his hand pausing mid-stroke. The dog in his lap whined and twitched closer in his sleep. Focusing his attention on the floating specters bickering a few feet away, Katz resumed his gentle petting. It wouldn't do the dog much good to wake and see the ghostly images of his dead owners.

Keeping his voice low and even, Katz stated, "Would you be so kind as to take your argument outside. We wouldn't want to wake the pup, now would we?"

Muriel's hand went to her husband's shoulder, cutting him off mid-rant. "Hello, Mr. Katz. While I would normally be quite cross over the fact that a naughty kitty like yourself has moved into our house -" Muriel gazed softly at the pink dog snuggled in the feline's lap, before continuing. "It seems that our Courage is quite taken with you. And he clearly trusts you with Precious' upbringing.

"Bah!" the farmer interrupted, obviously eager to get his two cents in. "I could care less about the stupid dog. Feed him to your spiders, if yah want."

"Eustace," Muriel warned.

"Ok, ok. But if you hurt the kitten, I'm gonna come back and haunt yah good," the farmer threatened.

"You have my word that Precious will be cared for. As for the pup… we shall see," Katz mused aloud.

"Come now, Eustace. Let's leave Courage and his special friend alone. Goodbye, Courage," the old woman whispered, leaning over to press a ghostly kiss to the dog's head. The pair faded where they stood, leaving the room to the living, once more.

"Muriel?" Courage groaned aloud, raising his head to look around the room.

"Hush, dear boy. Go back to sleep," Katz insisted, trailing a single paw up to scratch behind the dog's ear. As expected, it made the pup curl back up in his lap without another word. It seemed that the villain had some thinking to do.


	6. Cajun Love

_Summary: A certain Cajun drops by to make puppy stew, only to find that another villain has already moved in. As unexpected as that was, it didn't quite compare to the fact that Katz and Courage seem to have temporarily switched bodies. (Cajun x Courage, Cajun x Katz… sort of)_

* * *

The Cajun Fox peered out of his hiding place at the sound of the old farmhouse's door creaking open. The little pink dog stepped onto the porch, followed by a calico kitten. Bringing up the rear was a certain scarlet-furred businessman.

The Cajun had been waiting for this opportunity since he'd arrived earlier that morning. He'd originally planned to just sneak in and take the pup, but was surprised to find that another villain had already staked his claim. The pair had looked so cozy curled up on the queen-sized bed. It had taken all of the fox's willpower to resist the urge to join them. Only the chilling fact that Katz would attempt to feed him his own heart kept the Cajun at a distance.

Finding out about the multi-colored kitten had almost changed his mind, but very little could deter him from thoughts of puppy stew. The cats would have to leave sometime, then the mutt would be vulnerable for the taking.

The Cajun returned his attention to the pair on the porch. The dog was glaring at the old pickup truck parked nearby, while the kitten double-checked his backpack. A movement from the doorway caused Courage to spin around and focus his attention on the crimson feline behind him.

The fox narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses as he noticed the strange behavior Katz was exhibiting. The ruthless businessman was fiddling nervously with the buttons of his white shirt, his golden eyes darting from the dog to the truck, then back to the dog, then to his own paws. The Cajun could just barely overhear the conversation taking place, and what a delicious exchange it was.

"There's nothing else that can be done about this unfortunate turn of events. I will drop Precious off at his playdate, and pick him up when I've settled the situation at the motel. Until then, YOU will not leave the farm." The mutt rubbed his chin, and muttered, "I'd prefer if you stayed in the house entirely, but that is not likely to happen."

Katz hunched over under the dog's gaze. "I promise not to leave the farm."

"Good. I will return soon, dear boy, and we can figure out how to reverse this – predicament. For now, focus on NOT ruining my reputation, Courage," the dog stated firmly, receiving a rapid nod of assertion from the lithe feline.

As the truck drove away, the Cajun couldn't help chuckling in amusement at the sight of Katz, feared villain and businessman, waving pleasantly after the vehicle with a goofy smile on his normally stoic face. Puppy stew could wait; this was too delicious not to take advantage of.

* * *

Courage picked up Muriel's special basket, and opened the back door. All thoughts of egg harvesting fled his mind when he came nose to nose with a familiar cannibal.

"Well, hello there, pussycat."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

"I will pick you up after work. Be good, and don't cause trouble."

"Ok. Bye daddy-mommy!"

Katz could feel his eye twitching at the sentiment, but simply brushed it off as childish banter. Once he'd dealt with the issues at the motel, he'd figure out how to reverse this curse. And, if all went as planned, they'd dine on goose god by the week's end. Perhaps he should get in contact with the Cajun Fox. It wouldn't hurt to have backup in this matter.

* * *

"There's nowhere you can hide, Sha."

Courage huddled in the corner of the basement as the fox stalked toward him. This was it. He was going to die – and in Katz's body! The feline would be furious. He wished he could scream until the Cajun lost his hearing, but he'd already tried that. Katz's body couldn't handle the high decibels he was used to. His throat was sore, his body ached, and even his new claws were too scared to extend.

"What's wrong, pup? You're not used to that new body, are you?" the Cajun purred, leaning in too close for Courage's comfort.

_How did he know?_ Courage thought, curling in on himself. His golden eyes focused, for a moment, on the tattered state of Katz's once pristine shirt. Just another thing the cat would be upset with him for.

"Such a silly little pup. I'm not going to hurt you," the fox insisted, pulling back to give the other male a little breathing space.

Courage glanced at the Cajun, trying to gauge his sincerity. His dark sunglasses made it hard to tell if he was lying or not. "Then why are you here?" the dog managed to ask, wincing at the tremble in his voice.

"I want to play a game with you."

Courage could only blink in shock at the fox's admission. The orange-furred creature had chased him all over the house, just so they could play a game? Perhaps the game involved knives, pots, and a lot of unnecessary pain. That would be the Cajun's style. Despite his overwhelming fear, Courage couldn't help but ask, "What kind of game?"

"What kind of game, you ask? Why, it's a gentle game," the fox insisted. "A cuddling game."

"A cuddling game?" Courage's mind filled with visions of the Cajun holding him close, only to strangle him slowly. Or perhaps the cook would attempt to smother him with a pillow.

Then, in a move that Courage was not expecting, the fox took a seat next to him. He just sat there, in touching distance, his orange back pressed against the wall. "Now…" the Cajun commented, "you need to come closer. In fact, this will work better if you sit right in front of me."

Courage shivered as an orange paw began to stroke his arm, his yellow eyes darting to the basement stairs. "Katz won't like this – it's his body."

"Would you rather I make you into a kitty stew?"

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Courage wailed, his red fur standing on end.

"Then relax, pup. I promise not to hurt you."

* * *

"I simply cannot believe I left the motel keys at the house," Katz grumbled to himself, even as he restarted the pickup truck. A quick trip back to the farm, then he'd feed his soon-to-be fired day manager to his pets. He'd have to look into hiring a new one who wasn't quite so incompetent.

* * *

"This isn't such a bad game, now is it?" the Cajun's breath tickled his neck as Courage sat ramrod straight in his limber arms. The fox's bushy tail curled around them both, the tanned tip flicking at the former-dog's red chest.

"I suppose not," Courage admitted, trembling as the Cajun's paws began to stroke his crimson fur. That was actually quite nice. Almost as nice as when he'd curl in Muriel's lap. The former-canine felt himself begin to purr, and he quite liked the feline experience of purring, when the fox's soft hands stroked down his stomach.

In moments, Courage could no longer remember why he was so scared of the fox. This cuddling was really nice…

* * *

The front door had been locked, but the living room was a mess. Katz could feel his anger building as he entered the kitchen. The mutt had, not only, left the back door wide open, but trashed the kitchen, as well. The businessman took a deep breath, ready to tear the dog a new one (verbally, he was still in Katz's body, after all), when a shout from the basement caught his attention.

A crimson-furred cat raced up the stairs, golden eyes widening when they landed on the pink dog. Courage was quick to cross the room and hide behind Katz's stubby legs. The businessman was about to demand an explanation when a certain Cajun appeared in the basement doorway.

"You bit me," Courage whined, peering around Katz's pink body.

"It was barely a nibble. You're home early, pussycat. I thought you were going to be out all day," the fox drawled, leaning against the door frame as he leered at the pair.

Katz glared at the orange-furred creature. "You were spying on us? You uncultured lout!"

"I just dropped in to see the pup. We've been having quite an interesting time with his new body."

A hiss built up in the former-cat's throat as he narrowed his eyes at the fox. Without turning around, he ordered, "Courage, go take a bath."

"But -"

"NOW!"

The striped feline scurried from the room on all fours, which would normally have infuriated the businessman, but he had enough on his mind to deal with. Specifically, the perverted cannibal across the room.

"And as for you…" Katz growled, striding toward the other villain. The Cajun darted past him, escaping out the open back door. The businessman cursed his small body, but simply slammed the door shut and locked it. He'd deal with the fox once he had his body back.

* * *

Eyeing the water with a strange surge of disgust, Courage eased his thin, feline body into the warm water. If this was what Katz felt every time he saw a bath, it was no wonder that he preferred to lick himself clean.

Of course, that thought caused the former-dog to blush. He'd certainly lived with the villain long enough to walk in on a few inappropriate moments. Granted, he'd caught Katz grooming Precious, as well. That never made him blush. In fact, it was quite adorable to watch. It made Courage long for something – something he didn't quite have the words for. He already considered Precious his child, but Katz… He just wasn't quite sure where the elder feline fit in the picture.

Courage sighed as he examined his delicate red paws. Any further thoughts fled his mind as the door slammed open, admitting a small pink dog. He felt himself shrink deeper into the water as the businessman walked closer, reaching for the soap.

"That dirty fox. He'd better not have tried anything…"

The former-dog winced as Katz began to scrub his body harder than he was used to. When the villain barked at him to turn around, Courage was quick to obey. Unfortunately, in his haste to follow the businessman's orders, he accidentally slipped. Unable to catch his balance, Courage squeezed his eyes shut as he fell.

There was a strange sensation of his lips pressing against something equally soft, followed by what felt like feathers caressing his body, before he landed hard on his back. Blinking open his eyes, Courage found himself staring up at the crimson feline towering over him. The villain was the first to pull away, his paw swiping across his lips that had, until that moment, been pressed against Courage's own.

"This didn't happen," Katz announced, grabbing the towel that Courage had left beside the tub.

The canine watched his wet feline companion storm out of the bathroom in a huff. Feeling an ache in his chest, he raised a single paw to the spot. Katz's dismissal hurt a lot more than usual. Courage just wished he could understand WHY.

* * *

_Note: According to the internet, "Sha" is a term for sweetheart, or to express how cute something is. And Cajun Fox definitely thinks our crimson-furred neko is adorable with his new personality._


	7. Not Quite Normal

_Summary: Katz will soon find out that Courage isn't quite the ordinary dog everyone assumed he was. _

* * *

When Courage began purring in his sleep, Katz assumed it was a side effect of the body switch. If the dog's ears seemed a little sharper in the weeks following the incident, or his body a little leaner, the feline overlooked it. When the mutt's dark eyes began to linger on the cat when he walked around shirtless, Katz didn't bring it up.

Then he left on a week-long business trip, expecting to return, without incident, to the family he refused to verbally acknowledge as such. Only he ran into some trouble that left him with a limp (you should see the other guy), so he was quite pleased to finally be done with the whole mess. The little farm had never looked so good.

* * *

There was another cat in his chair. Katz stumbled closer, already planning a proper punishment for a certain pup if he'd let the pink-furred feline in. He let out a low hiss as his injured foot caught on the little carpet in front of the chairs.

Long, almost fox-like, ears perked up as the intruder woke from his nap. Golden eyes locked onto Kat's lithe form, taking in his upset gaze before focusing on his injured leg.

"You're hurt."

Katz arched an eyebrow as Courage's voice came from the pink feline's delicate throat. The other cat immediately leapt off the armchair, landing on all fours. The businessman resisted the urge to stroke the younger feline's head as he sat down, relieved to be taking the pressure off his aching leg.

"What did you get into this time, dear boy? Did you anger a witch, perhaps?" Katz narrowed his golden eyes on the sheepish-looking neko at his feet, before listening hard for the sound of his practically-adopted child.

"Kitty and Bunny are watching Precious tonight," Courage informed him. Crimson colored his cheeks as his head dropped down in an attempt to avoid the villain's intense gaze. "It's not a spell. I just… thought it would be nice to change form for a bit. I can change back if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

The businessman drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair, curious as to the mutt's sudden need for words. Normally he spoke only when necessary, preferring to behave more like a pet than a person. "It is different, but I am not offended. Tell me, how did you happen to change from a dog into a cat? You've stretched your body before, but never for so long."

"I'm not really sure how I can do it; I just know that I can." Courage reached out delicate pink paws, resting them on the crimson fur of the other cat's leg. Gently, he began to massage, eager to help Katz relax.

"I assume you never told Them," Katz stated. Shadows drew over Courage's eyes, yet his hands never stopped. The elder feline waited patiently for the pink creature to answer.

"They did find out, once. It was when I was a recently-adopted pup." A wistful smile crossed the former-dog's face at the memory. "Murielle always wanted children, but she and Eustace were never able to have any. I wanted to ease her pain, so I tried to become the son she always wanted."

Katz saw a tremor run down the younger feline's back, and finally gave in to the urge to lean forward. Placing a single paw on the neko's pink-furred head, Katz silently urged him to continue.

Courage leaned into the hand, but kept his eyes focused on his fingers as they continued to massage the slender leg in front of him. "Murielle caught me mid-morph, and nearly had a heart-attack. Eustace thought I was a monster, and chased me out of the house. They didn't realize the half-formed boy was me, because when I got up the nerve to return, in dog-form, Murielle accepted me with open arms. Her hair was completely white, and it seemed like she'd aged at least 10 years. So I knew better than to try to change form again.

"So you're not a dog, then?"

"I've been a dog as long as I can remember. I've just been able to change forms, as well." The neko's gaze trailed up the elder cat's body until their golden eyes met. "Do you like this form? I made it with you in mind."

"It isn't unpleasant to look upon," Katz admitted, pulling his hand away from the other feline's head. "Now stop playing games. What were you really planning with this?"

Courage had the decency to look guilty, even as he pulled away and sat back on the carpet. "When we switched bodies, the Cajun taught me how to play the cuddling game, but I'd rather play it with you."

"Cuddling game?" Katz was already imagining the kind of strange things the fox would have attempted to do while the dog was inhabiting his body. Cuddling didn't seem… too bad. "By all means, then. Show me what that backwoods Cajun taught you, dear boy."

Courage's bushy pink tail wagged behind him as he surged forward, only to pull back at the last moment. "I don't want to hurt your leg. Can you sit on the carpet?"

"Very well," Katz sighed, groaning a little as he folded his legs beneath him to sit across from the former-dog. Leaning back against the armchair, the villain didn't miss the way the pink feline bit his bottom lip, looking him over as if to figure out the best way to proceed.

"The Cajun sat behind me when we cuddled, but I suppose we could cuddle this way, too. I hope I don't mess this up," Courage mumbled under his breath, sliding forward until he was sitting on his knees before the taller feline.

"Do get on with it, dear boy. I would like to go to bed soon," Katz sighed, tapping his fingers on the carpet beneath him.

"Right, sorry." It occurred to Courage that the Cajun Fox hadn't really kissed him while they cuddled. Not on the lips, anyway. He'd certainly pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders, and even nibbled a bit toward the end, but he hadn't kissed Courage the way Katz had accidentally kissed him that same night. The former-dog very much wanted to kiss Katz again, and now was as good a time as any.

The villain was quickly losing his patience. Getting to his feet, he turned to make his way upstairs for a good night's rest. The pup could sleep on the floor if he was going to make him wait.

"Nooo!"

Pink arms wrapped around Katz's waist, pulling him against the slim body pressed to his back. Losing his balance, the businessman found himself falling into the other cat's lap as they landed in the armchair.

"Courage!"

The pink neko whimpered, but quickly silenced the villain by pressing their mouths together. Unable to think clearly, Katz allowed himself to simply lean back, his legs thrown over the arm of the chair as Courage held him close. When the former-pup finally pulled away, the villain thought he heard him murmur, "This is better for cuddling."

The shape-shifter's hands and tail were suddenly stroking him everywhere. His arms, his back, his sensitive neck. In fact, Courage seemed content nuzzle the villain's slender throat as his pink paws slid down the feline's crimson-furred chest. When they dipped lower, Katz stopped thinking altogether.

**Purrrrrrrrr!**

* * *

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," Katz admitted, eyeing the pink paw stroking his thigh. Normally he hated to make such a mess just to satisfy his more primal urges, but it was difficult to be upset with the pink feline rubbing his cheek against his arm. The former-dog was purring with contentment, and Katz wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up with him on the chair and forget about the mess until morning.

With a sigh, Katz slid off the other feline's lap, ignoring the way Courage's purr turned into a more canine-like whine. "Come now. Let's get cleaned up and go to bed… Courage."

Black ears perked up even as a pink paw reached out to take the villain's own. When Katz didn't pull away, Courage took it as permission to get to his feet and press even closer to the taller cat's side.

Katz looked away quickly, hoping the former-pup wouldn't see the smile making itself known on his lips. He really was going soft living in this house.

Eyeing the little dog curled next to him under the blankets, the villain couldn't help but wonder how different life would be now that Courage felt comfortable sharing his most treasured secret. Having a lover who could shape-shift into different forms would be quite the fantasy for most people, but Katz was more curious about the creature's true nature. Was he a mutant of some sort? Did he have alien blood in him?

He knew enough of the boy's past to know that he'd been abandoned as a pup, adopted by the Bagges soon after, and proceeded to live as their pet until their passing. To think he was harboring such a secret, and not one of the other villains knew about it. Curious. Katz wondered if he could truly get used to having a mate who shifted forms so easily.

That thought in his head, he closed his eyes and pulled the pup closer.

* * *

Having just found out Courage's secret the night before, Katz didn't feel he was quite ready to wake to the sight of a dog-sized pink arachnid sleeping on his chest. Still, he did make quite a pretty spider.

* * *

**Bonus: Love Hate Relationship **

The Cajun Fox was just putting the finishing touches on his special 'hiker' gumbo, when his phone rang. Odd. He wasn't expecting any calls. Pressing the phone to his ear, he kept stirring the pot with his free hand.

"You do realize I have to kill you now."

The fox smirked at the sound of the feline's smooth voice. "Whatever do you mean, pussycat? We haven't enjoyed each other's company for well over a month.

"Yes, I am now well aware of the fact that you **_enjoyed _**my company during that unfortunate body-switch incident."

The vulpine grin was quickly spreading over the Cajun's face as he answered, "The boy finally told you, did he?" The long pause from the feline's end of the line spoke volumes. "Or…" the fox mused aloud, "did he show you?"

There was an audible click as the other villain hung up the phone without another word, leaving the Cajun Fox to his thoughts. Of course, the only thought running through his mind now was that he'd have to drop by sometime – preferably with one of those newfangled video cameras he kept hearing about.


	8. Double Bonus 2

**Bonus 1: Purring**

Katz narrowed his eyes at the purring dog in his lap. "That is very disconcerting, dear boy. Dogs are not meant to purr."

The vibration stopped as the canine sat up to look at him. "What's wrong with purring? It feels nice – like a massage in my throat." Courage chuckled as he let a purr build in his chest. It tickled pleasantly up his throat until it erupted from his lips.

When the cat's dexterous fingers didn't resume their petting, Courage did something he normally avoided doing around other people.

The dog in Katz's lap began to stretch, resembling a pink and black blob of flesh, until its form settled into a more feline body. Long black ears twitched atop his head as the pink neko straddled the businessman's legs, golden eyes averted as he awaited Katz's reaction to the sudden change.

Katz's hand settled on Courage's outer thigh, lingering over the birthmark-like spots the shape-shifter had in each of his forms. Courage squeezed his eyes shut, fully expecting to be shoved to the ground. It wasn't until the elder feline began to chuckle that he dared to open his eyes. Katz's face was nose to nose with his.

"While your shape-shifting abilities are strange, dear boy, they are not undesirable. I'm quite pleased that my schemes were not repeatedly foiled by a mere dog."

"This really doesn't bother you?" Courage could feel his fluffy, pink tail swishing back and forth with delight. Katz smiled in response, thought he turned his head to try to hide it.

"Yay!"

The shape-shifter threw his arms around Katz, snuggling close. And, in return, the feline found himself embracing the affectionate creature without complaint.

Katz raised an eyebrow as Courage continued to hug him, his head pressed under the businessman's chin. This was strangely nice. The villain hadn't entertained the thought of killing the pup for several weeks now, and it was obvious there was no longer much of a point. Instead, he would make Courage dependent on him for comfort. Then he could use the boy's natural talent for his own ends.

"You have a nice purr, too, Katz. You should do it more often."

* * *

**Bonus 2: Cajun Cuddles**

"I don't know how you snuck in, but you won't be staying long," Katz hissed, swiping a clawed hand at the fox. The cad had snuck, not only into his house, but into his BED, after Courage had gone to drop Precious off at a friend's house. And, on top of all of that, he'd DARED to handcuff one of Katz's wrists to the bedframe. The pervert!

"Don't be like that, pussycat. I just wanted to spend a little time with you without the kitten or pup around," the Cajun Fox grinned, flicking his tail behind him as he eyed the feline's delicious body spread beneath him.

"Whoops." The Cajun pulled back as the businessman swiped out his free paw again, claws raking the air between them.

"I will kill you."

"You say the sweetest things, pussycat."

"I want to cuddle, too!"

Two pairs of stunned eyes turned to the pink feline in the bedroom doorway.

"Hello, cutie," the fox all but purred, running his gaze up and down the new feline's body. What an adorably bushy tail the new feline had.

"Courage, get this creature off me!"

Eyeing the pink neko, the Cajun noted the rather distinctive markings that matched the ones the little pup had. Well, well… what a delicious discovery.

"How come we can't all cuddle together?" Long ebony ears were drooping as young feline stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Because you are MY mate, dear boy! Not his!" Katz knew he'd said too much the moment the words left his lips. The shape-shifter was across the room and half-draped over him within seconds of his announcement. Excited lips pressed to his without delay.

"Not that I'm minding this, lovelies," the Cajun Fox interrupted, devouring them both with his eyes. Actually, it was hard to tell given he was still wearing those overly large sunglasses, but Katz was sure that was what he was doing.

"I was planning to cuddle with you all day," Courage whispered to Katz, who froze at the proclamation. "That's why I asked the neighbors if Precious could spend the night."

Katz wanted to protest, mainly due to the other villain's involvement. He WAS still handcuffed to the bed, after all. But now that Courage was close to him, he could smell something mouth-wateringly sweet coming from the shape-shifter's soft fur.

One red paw curled around the pink neko's waist, pulling him closer so Katz could press their mouths together. He couldn't remember why he'd been protesting in the first place. Cuddling was such a good idea, and the fox wasn't that terrible to look at. Not as adorable as his little shape-shifting mate, but decent enough in bed if Katz was forced to admit it.

It didn't take the Cajun long to join in the fun. After all, he wasn't immune to the sweet scent either.

* * *

"What – Just – Happened?" Katz stared at the ceiling as his senses slowly returned to him. Golden eyes narrowed on the handcuff that was still keeping him from leaving the bed. Well, at least he could be content with the knowledge that he hadn't ended up on the receiving end. Courage had been more than happy to play that role.

On the other side of mattress, the Cajun Fox just smirked as he admired the purring form of the pink feline who was fast asleep between them.

"When I get free, I WILL kill you," Katz promised, turning his gaze on the other villain.

"That's my cue to leave, then. Try not to have too much fun without inviting me, pussycat." The Cajun was off the bed and out the window before the feline could come up with a suitable response.

"Mmmm, Katz," Courage mumbled in his sleep, curling closer to his annoyed lover.

"Fine. The things I do for – whatever this is," Katz grumbled, ignoring the ache in his immobilized arm. He couldn't really blame his mate for going into heat at such an inopportune time. But he could blame the Cajun Fox for trying to take advantage. Yes, he'd have to come up with a suitable punishment for him.

* * *

_Note: One more chapter to go, with a bonus… perhaps. There was a reason for the threesome J I apologize that there isn't more of family time with Precious. For some reason, those moments just aren't writing themselves in my head._


	9. FoxDog

Courage was behaving rather strangely. He'd spent the last few weeks sleeping in the basement, after dragging all the spare blankets down there to create an oddly-shaped doggy bed. Or perhaps it was a burrow. It was difficult to tell, given the fact that he wouldn't let Katz, or even Precious, into the basement.

"I need to wash my clothes, Courage," Katz had stated earlier that week while standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll do it," the mutt had insisted, refusing to let the businessman past him.

"Fine," Katz had hissed, shoving the basket into the dog's stubby arms. It was the last time he had attempted to go down. If Courage wanted to be behave like a spoiled child, then so be it.

Frankly, it had gotten to the point that Katz was planning a long, LONG business trip. Precious was a teenager now, and could be trusted to keep the house intact. Perhaps a month apart would have the shape-shifter back to his normal, attention-seeking self.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Katz gave the lid of his suitcase one final shove, buckling the straps quickly. That chore finished, he turned to find the dog standing in the open doorway with a frown on his face.

"I'm leaving on a business trip," Katz stated firmly, ignoring the pup's immediate whine at the news.

"You can't go Now," Courage insisted, growing more panicked by the moment.

"I will be back in a month. This is very important."

"A month? Noooooo!"

Katz grit his teeth at the high-pitched wail. Giving in to the urge to rub his now-aching forehead, the feline closed his eyes for a brief moment. That was all the dog needed, apparently, to dart across the room and snatch the suitcase off the bed. Holding the bag high over his head, the pup raced out of the room with Katz hot on his heels.

* * *

Katz stumbled down the last few basement stairs, glaring into the darkness. In his haste, he'd forgotten to flick on the light. Thankfully, he was born a cat, and could see well enough to make out the mound of blankets at the far end of the room.

Stalking across the room, the feline ignored the suitcase tossed haphazardly to the side, and instead crawled into the strange nest. There, huddled in a larger-than-normal ball of pink fur, was his mate. Katz felt his initial anger ebb away at the sight, replaced by concern. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud.

"Courage," Katz said, lowering his voice to a soothing croon. His mate was curled in the corner of the nest, his candy-colored fur making his head blend in with his body. Only two sharp, ebony ears gave the villain a clue as to where to focus his attention.

"How should I know what is bothering you if you do not tell me?" the feline asked, reaching out a paw. A single eye opened in the sea of pink, focusing on the other male. The large dog... fox… whatever Courage had transformed himself into, simply glared at the businessman.

"You're leaving me!"

"I'm not leaving you. Well, not forever. It's just a business trip," Katz explained, stroking his fingers through the shifter's fur.

The larger creature flicked his bushy pink tail - or was it tails? It was difficult to tell in the darkness.

"You don't want me anymore. Or Precious," Courage seemed to add as an afterthought.

"Dear boy, that is simply untrue." Katz sighed as he shifted himself closer to the dog's head.

"You've been – distant these last few weeks, Courage. I simply think we need a little time apart." At the pup's whine, Katz stroked his large head, which was almost the length of the villain's body. "I'll have my cell phone if you need to contact me. If you'd like, I can see if Kitty and Bunny are free to visit…"

"I don't want THEM! I want YOU!" Courage's assertion became a yelp of pain, causing the foxdog to curl in on himself once more.

"Courage, are you hurt? Let me see," the feline demanded.

"You won't like it," Courage's voice was muffled from being buried his pink fur.

"Courage," Katz hissed, quickly losing his temper. The pup may be his mate, but he could still be utterly infuriating.

"Fine!" Courage snapped back, unfolding his strange new form so Katz could examine him.

He'd wonder about the twin tails later. At the moment, the villain was far more concerned with the moving bulge in the pup's stomach area.

Massaging his temples, Katz mumbled, "Please tell me you were infected with stomach parasites…"

Courage whined loudly before looking away. "I told you that you wouldn't like it. Now you're going to leave."

"I'm not -" Katz grabbed the creature's muzzle, turning Courage's head until they were eye to eye. "I am not going to leave. I'm just… surprised." The foxdog was suddenly hugging him with one paw, pressing the cat to his fluffy chest.

"But why this form, Courage?" Katz enquired, once he was able to pull back from his mate's enthusiastic embrace.

"I don't know. When I crawled into the burrow," as Courage had taken to calling it, "it just came to me. It felt – right."

"And these are mine?" Katz pressed a hesitant paw to the bulge, his golden eyes widening as something pressed back. Courage's answer was cut off by another pained moan.

"They're coming."

"NOW?!"

* * *

_Note: End of part 1. This chapter is so long, I've decided to make it into 2._


	10. Kits

Precious paced back and forth across the porch, his heart beating at a frantic pace. He knew his parents sometimes had trouble getting along, but he never thought it would come to this… this – whatever it was.

A pained howl made its way through the door, causing the teen's fur to stand on end. Sitting down, Precious covered his ears with his paws, and squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to block out the horrific sound. A stray thought crossed the calico's mind. _~I called HIM over half an hour ago. Where is HE?~_

* * *

"You're doing fine, dear boy. Take a deep breath," Katz encouraged, pleased that his mate was finally following his instructions.

The kitten in his hands, a little queen with a dusting of fine blue fur, mewled. Katz laid the newly-washed child to the side, wincing as Courage's whine became an ear-piercing wail. Ears twitching painfully on his head, the businessman was thankful that kittens were born both deaf and blind. Birth is a miraculous thing, but it's also rather traumatic.

* * *

Precious wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, attempting to block out the pained screams. A touch on his shoulder drew him out of his turbulent thoughts. At the sight of the familiar orange fox kneeling next to him, the teen gave in to his panic and threw his arms around him.

"Uncle Caj! You're finally here!"

"Where's the fire, kitten?" the Cajun Fox asked, his voice heavy with concern. "It can't be that-"

A mind-numbing wail echoed from the house, prompting Precious to bury his face into the Cajun's chest.

"Oh, that did not sound pleasant. Perhapz the pussycat really is killing the pup in there," Le Quack mused aloud, stroking his mustache.

"Noooooo!" Precious sobbed, clinging even closer to his uncle.

The Cajun Fox softly ran a paw down the calico's multi-colored back, before lifting his free hand to his glasses. Tilting the black lenses down, he glared at the bird with all his anger. "Any more of that talk, and I'll be dining on roast duck tonight."

Turning his attention back to the feline, the fox tapped him under the chin. "Chin up, kitten. I'll go check on them." Knowing that Le Quack wouldn't dare harm the boy, at least not while Katz and the Cajun were in the area, he left the pair on the porch to check out the situation.

* * *

Katz was just setting the second kitten, a tomcat with amethyst-purple fur, next to his sister when the basement light snapped on, half-blinding him.

"Turn that bloody thing off!" the crimson feline shouted. Immediately, the light faded back to darkness, leaving Katz to blink away spots from his vision.

"Well, at least Precious will be happy to hear you're not killing each other," the Cajun commented, after he'd crossed the room and crawled into the strangely-constructed burrow. Peering over the feline's shoulder, the fox eyed the little kittens suckling away at their mama's teats. And speaking of their ma…

"That's quite the fancy form, pup. Never seen a giant foxdog with two tails before."

Courage simply grunted in response, his attention on the last baby emerging from his new form. At the sight of the tiny fox cub, the Cajun gave a loud whoop, and threw his arms around the foxdog's neck.

Katz glared at the fox who was alternating between hugging and petting Courage's massive head. Huffing in annoyance, the businessman picked up the fox kit and proceeded to clean her as he had the two kittens before. Once he was finished, he eyed the child's small body. She would turn heads someday with her mama's cotton-candy fur. He only hoped, for her sake, that she hadn't inherited the Cajun's –unique- eyes.

Setting the child next to her siblings, Katz glanced up to find the Cajun staring at him in shock. The orange villain was the first to break the silence. "That was adorable, pussycat."

Crimson ears flatted against Katz's head as the other villain chuckled loudly, still clinging to Courage's pink fur. With the little ones clean and feeding quietly, now was as good a time as any to take his leave. Getting to his feet, Katz turned to leave the nest of blankets. He shouldn't have been surprised by his mate's immediate whine.

"You're still leaving?"

"I'm only going upstairs, dear boy. Business can wait a few days." A sudden thought popped into his mind, causing Katz to swiftly turn back to the pouting pup. Leaning closer, the feline pressed a soft kiss to the top of the creature's long muzzle. "I will send Precious down – if you are up to it."

"That would be – YIPE!"

All eyes turned to the fox kit who was chewing, rather than suckling, on one of Courage's newly formed teats. Tender moment ruined, Katz hid a smile as he left the other two adults to deal with the situation.

The shock didn't catch up to him until the feline was halfway up the basement staircase._ ~I'm a father.~_ That single thought froze the villain in his tracks. It simply wasn't a situation he'd ever contemplated being in, especially given his attraction to his own gender. Then again, Courage continued to surprise him.

* * *

Le Quack managed to convince the calico kitten to re-enter the house once the shouts seemed to come to an end. The calico kitten was hunched over in his seat at the kitchen table when Katz finally made an appearance. The businessman's white shirt was disheveled and stained, though not with blood. His fur had seen better days, and he was in desperate need of a long wash and grooming session. Topping it off was the shell-shocked expression on his face.

"Precious, you can go down now," the elder feline announced, barely sparing the kitten a second glance as he began rummaging through the cupboards.

"Is… is mom dead?" Precious asked cautiously, twiddling his paws and avoiding his father's stern gaze.

"Of course not," Katz stated firmly.

"Oh… okay," the teenager didn't seem convinced, but he did make his way down the dark staircase.

Le Quack got up from his seat as well, only to be stopped before he took a single step.

"Not you, Le Quack. Help me find where the old man stashed his whiskey."

* * *

_Note: One more part left to go for this 3-part set of chapters. _


	11. Kitsune

A high-pitched scream echoed from the basement, causing the duck to jump. Katz simply poured a generous helping of whiskey into his favorite tea cup.

"EEEEE! I'm a big brother!"

"What iz going on down there?" Le Quack wondered aloud.

The feline villain took a long sip from his cup, before announcing, "I became a father."

"Who iz the lucky lady?"

"Courage," Katz stated.

The avian villain tilted his head, clearly confused.

"Courage gave birth to kittens… and a fox," Katz elaborated. He didn't wait for an answer, especially considering Le Quack's gob struck expression. "I knew he was a shape-shifter, but this… I just…" The feline took another drink, rubbing his aching forehead.

"Well, congratulations, my friend. I suppose ze dog is off the kill list, now."

"Obviously," Katz commented, dryly. An afterthought struck him. "I'm going to have to call Kitty and explain this."

A heavy rap on the front door broke through his thoughts. Slamming the cup down, Katz stalked out of the room with Le Quack following behind him. The feline opened the door to the sight of a muscled goose in greek robes. The gift basket in his arms was quickly shoved into Katz's uninterested embrace.

"Rejoice, mortal feline, for truly this is a momentous occasion. One of godly blood has been born to this household!"

"You know ze goose god?" Le Quack found himself flabbergasted twice in one day.

"What nonsense are you sputtering?" Katz snarled impatiently.

"Your young companion has passed on his bloodline to a new generation. The kitsune blood will flow strongly in the pink one – HONK!"

Le Quack gaped at the crimson cat who had slammed the door forcefully in the avian god's face.

"Deal with this," Katz insisted, shoving the gift basket into the duck's hands before returning to the kitchen to finish his drink.

There was a fox in his kitchen cooking stew. Katz shouldn't have been surprised. "No people," Katz reminded him.

"Aw, but our little pup needs the protein," the Cajun protested.

"There's chicken in the fridge. Use that," the feline insisted.

By the time Le Quack returned from his – whatever it was – with the goose god, the chicken stew was ready for consumption. Pouring a generous helping into a tall mug, the Cajun Fox led the group back downstairs, with the duck criminal bring up the rear.

"Lights are going on," Katz warned, before flicking the switch.

Courage's large head rose from the blankets, his dark eyes narrowing on the avian villain. A low, ominous growl emanated from his chest as he hunched over his children protectively. Twin tails slashed the air as his strange eyes began to glow.

Katz raised an eyebrow at the sight, noting the fact that both his fellow criminals flinched back under the pup's anger. "Calm down, dear boy. He won't harm you, or our little ones," the feline insisted.

"He'd better not," Courage warned, his fur falling flat against his back.

"I made stew," the Cajun stated, pushing past Le Quack.

"No people?" the foxdog asked, eyeing the soup.

"It's chicken gumbo, Sha. I take care of my family," the fox insisted.

* * *

Once Courage and Precious had been properly fed, and Le Quack shown to the door, Katz and his one-in-a-while lover sat in the parlor, sharing the last of the whiskey.

Katz had attempted to call his sister, only to find out that, according to her answering machine, she and her girlfriend had gone on vacation to Hawaii. He left her a brief message, fully expecting her to drop by without notice once she returned. Girls could be like that when they found out they were aunties.

"Something's been nagging at me," the businessman realized, setting down his half-empty teacup. Sitting down at the computer, which had been moved to the main room after the attic became the calico kitten's personal bedroom, Katz began to type.

YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE TWIT? RATHER LATE IN THE RELATIONSHIP, ISN'T IT?

Katz glared at the screen, ignoring the Cajun now leaning heavily over his shoulder. "His name is Courage. And right now he's down in the basement after giving birth to my… OUR children," the feline spoke and typed at the same time.

SHOULD HAVE USED PROTECTION, KITTYCAT

"Shut up. Look up… dogs with two tails" the businessman hissed, his own tail twitching in irritation.

NO RESULTS FOUND. MIGHT I SUGGEST FOXES WITH TWO TAILS?

"Fine," Katz growled.

VERY WELL

The screen glowed an iridescent blue, before a Wikipedia page popped into view.

KITSUNE: JAPANESE FOX SPIRITS WHO, ACCORDING TO LEGEND, CAN TURN INTO BEAUTIFUL WOMEN TO SEDUCE MEN. THE MORE TAILS A KITSUNE HAS – WHICH CAN BE AS MANY AS 9 – THE OLDER, WISER, AND MORE POWERFUL IT IS.

"Well, I'll be dipped and fried," the Cajun whistled.

"Indeed," Katz reluctantly agreed. It wasn't every day that one discovered they had taken as a mythical creature as a mate.

* * *

_**Bonus Extra**_

Life became relatively normal again. Katz still ran his various businesses, but at least he kept the arachnids out of the house. Which, in turn, would explain why Courage began to avoid the barn like it was cursed.

The Cajun Fox didn't move in, but he dropped by to cook at least once a week. Stayed the night, too, more often than not.

Kitty and Bunny were thrilled to be aunties, even if they did find out a week after the event. Le Quack became a monthly visitor, if only because Katz desired to keep him as a business partner. Tolerating his new – godly - boyfriend, on the other hand, was a feat in and of itself.

The elderly couple continued to haunt the house every blue moon. And Eustace learned quickly that Courage, who would rarely defend himself, was quick to shift into his kitsune form if one of his kits was threatened. Apparently fox fire – a skill that Courage discovered after the growth of his second tail - could harm specters.

And they lived as happily ever after as was possible with such a unique family.

* * *

_Note: Sorry, I know I rushed several parts of this final chapter. I'm just so happy to have finished this fic in record time, rather than letting it lag like many of my other ones. It's all about focus!_


End file.
